


For His Friends

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup must beg for Viggo if he wants his friends to be released from captivity.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	For His Friends

“Beg for it, Hiccup,” Viggo breathed into his ear. That gave Hiccup pause. Beg for… Viggo to fuck him? He didn’t  _ want  _ him to fuck him, but here he was stuck in this situation. His friends were all imprisoned, and Hiccup had worked out a deal with Viggo: be fucked by him, and his friends would be released. Hiccup didn’t know if he would be released as well, but that didn’t matter, not when his friends were in danger. Hiccup was trapped underneath Viggo, tied to his bed, and the man was on top of him fully clothed while Hiccup was naked. It left him feeling more vulnerable than he already was. It was clear who was in power here. 

“Beg… for you to fuck me?” Hiccup squeaked out.

Viggo ran his hands over Hiccup’s sides. “And touch you and ruin you,” he confirmed. His voice was a lusty rumble. Hiccup hated it. The man was clearly turned on by all this, while Hiccup was flaccid. He was about to be  _ raped  _ and his rapist wanted him to beg him for it. Gods, he’d never felt so sick in his life. 

“What happens if I don’t?”

“Your friends get a prolonged stay.”

Hiccup didn’t want that to happen. “Prolonged stay” probably meant forever, in this instance. 

“Please.” It came out dry and raspy. He would do this. 

“Try again. You’ll get the hang of it.” There was a smile on Viggo’s lips. Hiccup hated meeting his gaze like this, so he turned his head away.

“ _ Please _ .” Really, Hiccup was begging for his friends to be let go, but Viggo couldn’t possibly know that, unless he could read his mind. 

Viggo kissed at Hiccup’s neck, and Hiccup had no choice but to tilt his head back for him. He knew there was an erogenous zone on his neck from times with Astrid, and Viggo found it. It made Hiccup sigh and moan without wanting to.

“P-please fuck me,” Hiccup got out. It was almost a whisper. His throat ached, and tears were building up in his eyes. 

“Louder,” Viggo ordered.

“Please! Fuck me!” Hiccup yelled without hesitation. This was for his friends. He would do absolutely anything for them. 

“That’s more like it.” Viggo nipped at his collarbone. “Now, where should we begin?”

Hiccup cried as Viggo continued his ministrations, but he kept up his begging all the while. If he pleased Viggo, his friends would be let go. 

And please him he did. Viggo finished inside his body, and Hiccup shuddered in revulsion at it. He’d never had anyone inside him before, never mind an enemy. 

But it was over, and so he could stop begging, begging to be fucked, to be humiliated, to be used. It was the most mortifying ordeal he’d ever been through. He hadn’t gotten off of course, could hardly keep up his erection, and he was okay with that. He didn’t want Viggo Grimborn to get him off. 

“Now, you were very good,” Viggo said, stroking Hiccup’s cheek. He kissed him on the mouth, and Hiccup tried to draw back but there was nowhere to go. He tasted his own tears on his lips. “I’ll see about the release of your friends.”

And really, Hiccup supposed that was all that mattered - that his friends would be safe.


End file.
